Dragon Sage
Description Dragon Sage is a Ultra class that relies on its skills and fists to do heavy damage. How to Obtain # Max Monk. # 60 orderly/able to perform "/e meditate". (max tespians + 10 quests/9 rots) # Learn Dragon Speech from Kai near on your way to Sleeping Snail for 100 silver. (Kasparans spawn with this ability). # Talk to the trainer, Ra'gash by the Sigil Helmet sword to start the quest. You will be tasked to meditate at the tallest peak in Gaia in where if done successfully you will get frostbite and once you're about to die, you will replenish all your health, meaning you've done it. # Talk to the trainer again and pay 350 per skill. (1400 silver for all skills, 200 for armor, 100 for dragon speech.) (1700 total.) Abilities Active * Lightning Drop - When in the air, drop down, creating a lightning AOE around the user dealing damage and knocking enemies away. Scales damage slightly depending on how high you did it from. * Lightning Elbow - After a second delay, teleport forwards, damaging and knocking back everyone you dashed through. Passive * Lightning Dash - Dashing changes regular dodge into a fast teleport. Can dash 5 times consecutively. Dashing will need mana to be able to use. Mostly the same as Faceless's Shadow Step. * Lightning Fist - Changes your mana fist into lightning attacks that deal increased damage with increased stun. Strength * Great mobility. * Can attack without risking being attacked up close at all. * Good with tomeless. * Easy quest Weakness * Lacking any real combos, the only thing you do is climb up, lightning dash, lightning drop then lightning elbow. To some people, this is a strength, as this is a very simple class to play and is good for people who cannot execute combos very well. * Fighting using fist isn't viable at all as you really don't have any combo in close quarter combat. * It can be difficult to connect punches when using lightning dashes. This causes people to often rely on tomeless to deal damage with less problems. * Armor isn't very useful as this class requires fast climb speed while armor gives no climb buff, you'll most likely need to get spider cloak Combinations * Monastic Elbow - Using Lightning Elbow while Monastic Stance is activated will deal more damage and more knockback. * Lightning Strikes - While in the air, you can use Lightning Dash to gain distance then Lightning Drop onto a person. Notes * You can NOT use lightning dash even when you've broken your leg. * You can not have weapons/tome to use the skills of Dragon Sage. * Gaians can't get Dragon Sage if they wear a sigil helmet (could be with every helmet also) on, so basically you don't want to equip a helmet while doing the quest. * Dragon Sage armor is worse than Nobleman's Armor. So if you aren't getting a spider cloak, Nobleman's is your best bet. Category:Classes